Namikaze Uzumaki Senju Naruto
by NaitoOni93
Summary: Naruto comes back as jonin.And has become stronger than ever,Sakura has developed feelings for Naruto.Set 2 years after shippuden.NARUSAKU. Rated M for future lemon and language.


I do not own if I did lets just say I'll make Naruto and Sasuke and Gaara a team instead of being the usual ol team Hey! that's just me..please review and read and remember....NO FLAMES!!! Enjoy! :D

Again:Naruto nor the characters belong to me, they all belong to Kishimoto Masashi. All I am doing is using them in a fictional story.

Couples: NaruSaku.

SaiIno

KibHina

ShikaTema

NejiTen

GaarMat

KakaShiz

YamaAnko

* * *

Chapter 1.

_It has been 2 years since the fourth ninja war that was hit upon the hidden leaf village,Sasuke had made his sharingan stronger by absorbing Madara,Sasuke and Naruto fought after that and then sasuke left Naruto and Sakura in distraught and Naruto did the one thing they thought he will never do..he gave up on and Sakura starting to become real close to one of had feelings for eachother,But felt couldn't bring them out from the fact both of them admitted their feelings for eachother want to wait for the right moment,Sakura Haruno had become a leader of the medical ninja group she called the. K.M.S(.Squad)._

_They established the little organization alittle while is also in jonin rank and will soon to be holding her own team in 1 week,Thanks to the Hatake had became the sixth hokage,After they found out that Danzou was nothing but a traitor,Kakashi reacted quickly and they had already treated him as gladly accepted the offer and has treated this village with alot of respect and looks like Tsunade survived her coma,Tsunade was glad to hear that Kakashi was hokage,And Kakashi and Yugao Uzuki came close to each other and eventually became lovers._

_The village was being rebuiled again and it became even more bigger than it was have been made and the citizens have been more happy and secured. As for the akatsuki,Zetsu was the only survivor that escaped during the fight when Sasuke attacked the before all of that even go back to the 2 year training he had with Yamato._

It was a sunny day and everybody seem to be happy and enjoying life as it ninja were walking in the konoha streets on their two ninja wore green clad jumpsuits with an open chunin vest and konoha headbands on their of the villagers were looking at them oddly.

"Gai Sensei! Were almost done...just 1...more....LAP!"Lee said as he was struggling to pass a red line that Gai made for a lap counter.

"Yes! we are lee! we ARE!"Gai replied as they both made stood up and began to look at eachother."LEE!"Gai called out

"GAI SENSEI!"Lee called out

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!!"Lee called as the cried anime tears and hugged eachother and then a sunset and horizon appeared behind them somehow."LEE!!,you've have gotten stronger!"Gai said.

"Thank you Gai Sensei!"Lee said as he bowed down.

"well you two keep it down please..I have patients who are trying to sleep"a beautiful pink haired konoichi said.

"Ah! Sorry about that Sakura-chan"Lee smiled,"It's fine lee..hey did you hear Naruto's coming back"Sakura said.

"Yes! Naruto-san is coming back.I can't wait to see how strong he has become"Lee said.

Meanwhile at the village gate.A boy with blonde hair and a jonin uniform was walking into the village with jonin captain Yamato.

"Hey stop right there,Identify yourself"Kotetsu said.

"Just who are you?"Izumo demanded.

"Izumo-san...Kotetsu-san...you don't recognize me?"The boy said.

" about it's you...apologies for what had happen earlier"Izumo quickly apologize."It's okay You guys were just doing your jobs"Yamato said as both the blonde haired boy and Yamato walked to the leaf village.

"So your getting your jonin team too huh?"Sakura asked the bowl cut boy.

"Yes Sakura-chan! and they will be full of youth!"Lee said as he pumped his fist in the air

**"Okay...forget I asked"**Sakura thought."That's the spirit Lee!...I want you to pass down your flame of youth to your students!"Gai said."Youth! at full power"Gai said once more.

"Yes...I will make you proud Gai-sensei"Lee said.

"Wow...you two never change"Said a boy with spiky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks.  
**"Is that...who I think it is?"**Sakura thought as she looked at the blonde hair wore a Yjonin outfit and had black sleeves and black pants and naruto's shippuden headband and it was black.

"NARUTO!! IT IS YOU!!"Sakura said in surprise and ran up to her teammate to give him a bone-crushing hug.

"Ow....You've...have become stronger...Sakura-chan"Naruto said in pain.

"Sorry Naruto"Sakura giggled.

"Eh, It's no problem. Sakura-chan"Naruto said and then Lee ran up to Naruto and kicked him in the face.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!!"Lee yelled."LEE WHAT THE HELL YOU BAKA"Sakura screeched at him.

"It's great to see you my rival"Lee said as he did his was standing looking proud,"Nice Job! Lee! that's a great rival for you!"Gai appeared behind Lee in a yellow flash.

**"Amazing! He's become so fast"**Lee thought.

**"Using the fourth's yellow flash huh?"**Yamato thought.

**"Naruto?...where in the hell did you learn that type of speed"**Sakura thought.

"Rival? when did that happen"Naruto asked.

"Just now! Uzumaki Naruto...you are now my greatest rival...I'll have to catch you later Naruto for I have to go for some more training with Gai-sensei"Lee saluted Naruto and left with Gai.

"Naruto! I'll report to the hokage were back alright"Yamato said.

"Yes Captain Yamato"Naruto said and Yamato dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

There was a moment of silence between the blonde and pink haired angel until that certain pink haired angel broke it.

"So Naruto..am I more feminine to you"She said with a tent of pink in her cheeks.

Naruto pondered on this,This question happened before and Sakura was very now did he looked at her,she was very beautiful..way beautiful than Ino.

"Of course Sakura,Your absolutely beautiful"Naruto was stunned and she felt the heat rising to her cheeks as she looked away and smiled but then that all changed when Naruto pulled out a certain book.

"Wow..I always hated these books...but they're awesome..Kakashi-Sensei and Ero-sennin were is a really GOOD Book."Naruto said as he was reading got angry and punched Naruto in the face.

"Gyaaah!....Sakura-chan! what was that for"Naruto asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"You Baka! Your into one of those types of books?!...wow Naruto just wow"Sakura said as she put her hands on her hips.

"But...Since your Eighteen,It doesn't matter"Sakura winked at him,Naruto was just there looking very confused.

"Come on. Lets go Kakashi-Sensei"Sakura said as she held his hand and which made both of them blush and the walked to the hokage the way there,Naruto noticed that they put up Kakashi's face up the hokage smiled as they enterned the hokage's tower and knocked on the door.

"Come in"Kakashi said.

Naruto entered the room with Sakura and saw . was wearing the same outfit as his father and has the sword on his back to along with a spiky long ponytail.

"Wow...Kakashi-sensei..you look different"Naruto said.

"Naruto...you look different yourself."Kakashi then notice Sai,He was now an anbu black op.**"wow...sai's a anbu now"**Naruto thought.

"Hello Naruto-San"Sai said with a smile.

"Hey"Naruto smiled and began to speak."Naruto,I'm glad your hear.I'm making you into a jonin sensei."Kakashi said.

"A...A jonin sensei...Wait! I just got back..can you at least test my strength and see how strong I gotten. I mean it has been 2 years"Naruto protested.

Kakashi pondered on this and decided on it.

"Okay meet me at the old training in 4 minutes"Kakashi smiled and nodded and begin to walked off.

**"Always enthiusaitic.....that Uzumaki Naruto always surprises me"**Kakashi Sakura left the room until Tsunade stopped her.

"Sakura-San! Your still working on the present that your gonna give to Naruto?"Tsunade asked.

"Yup! He'll be soo thrilled when he sees it"She smiled and giggled."All I need to do is to add a few touches here and there..and it will be done"Sakura said.

"Okay..be sure he will see right after his training with Kakashi"Tsunade commanded.

"Yes Lady Tsunade"Sakura said as she wasn't the only one who was becoming a jonin was Shikamaru,Lee,and then Hinata and finally Sakura Haruno began to giggle on how more mature Naruto has become.

**"Why...am I have these strong feelings for him"**Sakura thought as she walked into the Konoha Medical Squad with Naruto,He was walking down to the training ground to get ready for the battle he was gonna have with thoughts of a pink haired angel kept drifting into his mind.

"Sakura-Chan...."He said to was indeed beautiful,**"Oh Sakura-chan,You've gotten super beautiful today."**Naruto thought to himself,**"Hmm..she's on my mind lately..maybe I should start reading my book until Kakashi arrives."**Naruto said as he began to read his book until he was interrupted by a pineapple haired lazy genious that always says how troublesome.

"Naruto? Is that really you?"The boy asked."Shikamaru....Temari-Nee Chan"Naruto said as he close his book.**"Dammit! I was getting to good part"**Naruto thought.

"So you've come back from your training? huh?"Shikamaru asked.

"Yup..I'm twice as strong as I was I always gots loads of jutsus and mastered two kekki genkai' from the Namikaze Clan and The other from the Uzumaki Clan."Naruto smiled.

Shikamaru was astonished that Naruto knows two kekki genkai.

**"Naruto just keeps getting stronger and stronger"**Shikamaru noticed that Shikamaru and Temari were holding hands.

"Umm...Shikamaru why are you holding Temari's hand?"Naruto asked.

"You baka..me and this lazy bum are officially going a couple now"Temari smirked.

Now it was Naruto's turn to be bewildered."Whoa!...Shikamaru you sly dog!"Naruto smirked.

He just looked away with a tent of red in his cheeks."Well it was nice seeing you Naruto,But we really gotta go "Temari said as Shikamaru and her has been four mintues and Kakashi Hatake has arrived.

"I hope your ready Naruto"Kakashi said as he got ready."Now then..lets see how strong this baka really has gotten"Tsunade said.

"Naruto..."Sai said to himself.

"Here I come sensei.."Naruto preform some hand seal."_Fuuton Style:__Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique)"_A whirlwind was heading straight towards Kakashi.**"A B-Rank jutsu at the first try...wait...that could be a diversion"**Kakashi began to preform some hand signs.  
"_Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Release Wall)"_Kakashi said,As a earth wall blocked the was then caught in a jutsu.**"What the hell?"**Kakashi thought_."Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)"_Kakashi was sinking into a dark swamp and then it stopped to his waist.**"Got him"**Naruto used the replacement jutsu and appeared in behind Naruto."You'll have to do better than that Naruto!....._Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"_Kakashi shot out a large fireball at just stood there,**"Is he gonna move?"**Tsunade smirked and jumped on to a river and preformed some hand signs." _Suiton: Suigadan (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)"_Naruto shot out as the jutsu went through the fireball and hit kakashi.**"Okay..I think I got him this time"**Naruto said."when did he learn some many chakra elements"Sai asked."His heritage...you see Sai,The Uzumaki Clan can do only Water and Wind style jutsu and while the namikaze clan can only do Earth and Fire style. jutsu...Training him with sage toads was very is not his full power yet...he also contains at least 2 kekki genkai"Yamato explained.  
"2 kekki Genkai"Tsunade replied."Yes..the first Bloodline,The Flying thunder god technique belongs to the Namikaze Clan....which increases the user speed 10 fold and the other kekki genkai..you'll just have to find out yourself."Yamato smirked as they all continued watching the battle."I've been holding back Sensei."Naruto smirked."Oh is that so"The copy nin scarecrow reply."Time to activate...my secret kekki genkai"Naruto said.**"Kekki Genkai?!...what Kekki Genkai?!"**Kakashi thought and tried to stay calm.

Meanwhile,Sakura and Ino and Hinata were having a conversation about Naruto."'s come back huh?"Ino said as she was watering her wore a purple skirt and fishnet arm warmers on both of her also had wore bandages on her thighs that stop two iches above her as for her top she wore a purple shirt that was very similar to the one she wore since she was in academy wore a jonin outfit,"Yes he has return,I don't feel so alone anymore"Sakura said.**"He's also gotten alot more sexier...what did I just said that?"**She thought.

_**"Yes you did forhead! CHA!"**_Yelled the Inner Sakura.

**"Could I...really be falling for Naruto"**Sakura thought.

_"__**Hell Yeah,You are..check face is red and everything"**_Inner sakura grinned.

**"S-S-Shut up! and leave me alone"**Sakura thought again until she was interrupted when Ino tapped Sakura's cheek.

"Hey Sakura you okay?"Ino asked with a hint of concern in her nodded,"Hey I have to go now by"Sakura said as she walked and Ino waved goodbye.

Meanwhile with Naruto he had Kakashi panting and his sharingan out.**"Since when did Naruto...get this 's become smarter and has tricked me over than 7 times"**Kakashi then looked into Naruto's kekki genkai,The Awaigan it was the fourth doujutsu and it belonged to the namikaze pupil was yellow with a blue ring inside the ,it's abilities are too see into future,cast a fire jutsu(like ameratsu)called shirokouen(white flame)that has the same effect as the ameratsu except it doesn't take too much time at and sense chakra, and then finally,He had the ability to see through knew his sharingan was no match for his student new kekki genkai: he decided that Naruto was ready to lead a team."'ll be enough...it seems you've gotten extremely stronger and now I can fight you at 100%"Kakashi smiled while giving him a thumbs smiled and pumped his fist in the air.Naruto then saw a woman with short black hair and eyes in a black was walking to Tsunade,Naruto,Kakashi,Yamato and woman hugged Kakashi and she told him that she missed him."S-Shizune-Neechan?"Naruto said as he took in the familiar person,

"Oh hello there Naruto-San..You've look different"Shizune smiled as she was stroking her noticed this and looked at her stomach and then the obivious hit him for the first time.(MN: That's the first lol)."Sh-Shizune-Neechan?...YOUR PREGNANT?!?!"Naruto said as he pointed a finger at captain Yamato was surprised about this.

She blushed and nodded and was looking at Kakashi.

"So?...Who's...the father?"Naruto and Yamato asked.

"K....Kakashi is the father"She blushed and giggled.

"KAKASHI?!?!"Both the blonde haired Jonin and the captain said as they both turned to the silver haired Hokage who was blushing and smiling in the smiled and congratulated him."Well I get going now bye"Naruto said as he pulled out his _Make Out Tactics 2 _book and begin to read the chapter he was 's when Kakashi saw this and was shocked for 2 reasons. One: Since when did Naruto started to read those books and two: He was dying to read that couldn't find it anywhere.

"N-N-Naruto! that b-book"Kakashi said,Pointing his accused finger to snickered and began to read again and waved Kakashi a farewell.**"I have to get that book"**Kakashi was reading book,but then another thought of the pink haired beauty named Sakura drifted into his head.**"Hm..I'm wondering how Sakura-chan doing now. Knowing her she might be at the konoha medical squadron unit facility building."**Naruto just as he was thinking about appeared,telling him to come here.

Naruto smiled and ran up to her while closing the book and putting into his ninja pouch."Reading that book again!"Sakura said as she poked his smiled at this and began to chuckle."Well, I said before Sakura-chan "It's a GOOD book" "He smiled and shook her head."Come with me.I have a present for you"She said as she grabbed her blonde teammates hand which made them both blush again and walked to a walked in the house with Sakura and then he saw what shocked was a welcome home party."WELCOME BACK NARUTO!!!"yelled his was shocked and happy in the same looked around the room and saw that he wasn't in his the unusal part was that his stuff was there.

"Umm Sakura-chan?..Who's house is this? and why is my stuff in here?"He who walked up to wore a black hoodie and black pants and black ninja put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and began to explain."You see,Sakura knew you were coming back during some mission, They did some missions that involved money and saved some to by you a new house."Naruto was amazed and happily hugged Sakura.  
"Thank You! Sakura-Chan! Thank You Thank You"He smiled and hugged him back and whispered."Anything for you....Naruto-kun"She everyone began to party and have a great flew by and everyone left...except for looked at her and she was laying on the smiled and walked over to the laying soon as Naruto approched her,Sakura grabbed him by the collar and dragged him on top of blushed as how Naruto and Sakura's lips were almost also blushed,Sapphire was staring right at got up from Sakura,while she was blushing.**"His eyes...were so amazingly beautiful"**Sakura took in a deep breath and stared at 's when she asked the one thing she'll never hear from sakura."Umm...Naruto..can I sleep over here tonight"Asked the pinked haired beauty.

**"Why would Sakura-chan? wanna sleep here?"**Thought the blonde haired jinchuriki."I'll take that as a yes?"Sakura said as she laided on the couch."Hey Sakura-chan! You don't have to sleep on the couch.I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep on my bed."He protested,Sakura gave him a warm smile and told him she would be sighed and walked to his bedroom and gotten into blanket and drifted to 2 hours later,Sakura had a bad dream about Naruto being went into his room and saw him asleep.**"Thank god"**Sakura was only in a t-shirt and she felt very comfrontable around him,She climbed into the bed and laied on top of the blonde hair boy."Naruto..."She said his name bent over and gave her blonde hair crush(That's right! I said crush) a sweet kiss on his lips were soft and warm and she went to kiss him more.30 seconds had passed and Sakura had to break gazed at Naruto's sleeping form and how he look so cute sleeping like that.**"Sweet dreams...Naruto-kun"**Sakura said as she got into the bed with her crush and laied her head on his chest and went to sleep.

Please Review and tell me whatcha think.


End file.
